


The Kings and their Heirs

by jaydee09



Series: Two Kings [6]
Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Angst, Erebor, M/M, Mirkwood, Romance, it's a mess and it needs to be sorted, obsessive sexual behaviour is sometimes a bad thing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-11
Updated: 2014-01-25
Packaged: 2018-01-08 08:40:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,359
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1130562
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jaydee09/pseuds/jaydee09
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This carries on from The Kings and the Princes.  The two heirs, Legolas and Young Thorin, have seen things in Thorin and Thranduil's bedroom that they shouldn't have seen.  Outcome: two very angry and sulky princes.  Can the two kings sort this out on their own or do they need the help, once more, of their friend, the wise and beautiful dwarf woman, Brangwyn?  And can she help them overcome their rather damaging and selfish obsession with each other?  </p><p>Sixth story in the series, Two Kings, which begins with King of the Antlered Throne.  This is one of 18 so far.  </p><p>Part seven, The Kings and the Contract, is now up and is complete.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Embarrassments

**Author's Note:**

> Click on the 'Two Kings' tag above for all the stories in this series.
> 
> This can be read as a stand-alone story but I recommend that you start at the beginning of Thorin and Thranduil's story.
> 
> Stories in the series so far: King of the Antlered Throne, King of the Marble Halls, Kings of Forest and Mountain, The Kings and the Elf Lord, The Kings and the Princes.
> 
> And, if you manage to work your way through all of these, or even if you just read one or two, then I would like to thank you very much for your support.

The Kings and their Heirs

 

Chp I

 

Embarrassments

 

After those two incredibly embarrassing moments when Legolas had  caught his father in bed with Thorin, and then Dain’s son, the heir to the throne of Durin, thought he had seen Thorin, Thranduil and the dwarf woman, Brangwyn, in a compromising situation, the two kings had only been prevented from dashing off after the two princes by Brangwyn, who wisely advised that they should give the pair at least a day to calm down.

 

That night, Thorin and Thranduil lay side by side in bed together, without touching.  Every time they moved towards each other, they remembered Legolas standing in the doorway, looking in horror at them as they had thrust and panted in the throes of love.  And their guilt extinguished the fires of their lust.  “Will we ever be able to make love to each other again?” they both thought.  “Or will that image always intrude?”  And, if not that image, then perhaps the other of Young Thorin staring at them in disgust and shouting that Brangwyn was a whore.  In the end, they tentatively reached out and touched fingers before falling into an uneasy sleep.

 

They scarcely spoke to each other the next morning but dressed in a desultory silence.  And then Brangwyn came knocking on their door.  She looked at the dark, purple bruises under their eyes and guessed that they had experienced a bad night.

 

“Looks as though you two didn’t sleep much,” she said sympathetically.  “You’d better ride after Legolas to Mirkwood, Thranduil, whilst Thorin and I sort out Dain’s son – otherwise I can see this business having a bad effect on your love life.”

 

She always had such insight and they appreciated her concerned pat on their shoulders.

 

“Can you speak to Young Thorin first?” the dwarf king asked her.  “I really don’t know what to say.”

 

“No,” she replied with a grimace.  “I think he hates me more than he does you two because he thought that somehow I would drop into his lap.  Now he sees me as part of a ménage a trois and he can’t forgive me because I’ve made him feel stupid.  I think it’s best if the first approach comes from you, Thorin.”

 

Thorin nodded.  He knew that Brangwyn had been warming to his heir in recent weeks and now he and Thranduil had put the dead hand on any romance that might have blossomed between the two of them.  He owed her a decent attempt to set things right with the young prince.

 

They both helped Thranduil to pack and then escorted him down to the stables.  “Good luck!” they called as he rode away.

 

After that, they set off for the Great Hall to eat breakfast.  Unsurprisingly, Young Thorin wasn’t there.  “Still sulking, I expect,” said Brangwyn.  They managed to force a little food down and then, with a sigh, Thorin prepared a tray and made his way to his adopted son’s room.  Brangwyn gave him an encouraging wave from the end of the corridor and then went to wait for Thorin in his apartments.

 

The dwarf knocked quietly on the door and, when he received no response, he banged more forcefully.  “It’s Thorin,” he said in authoritative tones.  “Let me in!”

 

The door opened a crack and the young prince glared out at him.  “I’ve got a tray of breakfast food for you here,” said Thorin mildly and the lad opened the door a little more and took the tray without a word.  Then, he went to slam the door shut.  But, his king was too fast for him and shoved a big boot into the gap.  With a grunt of annoyance, the lad turned away with his tray and marched back into his room with Thorin following closely behind.

 

The prince sat down silently and, ignoring Thorin, began to eat his food.  His king sat down opposite and studied him for a few minutes.  He was a very good-looking young dwarf, blond-haired, tall and muscular.  Thorin could see why Brangwyn might be attracted to him.  There was an arrogance about him that was off-putting but it was no worse than his own arrogance or that of Thranduil.  And the lad came from the Iron Hills: perhaps, with such a poor background, he needed to be arrogant in order to feel comfortable amongst the splendours of Erebor.  When his heir was in his company, he was always polite and distant but he had seen him laughing and giggling in corners with Brangwyn and he knew there was another side to him that he, personally, hadn’t experienced yet.  The young prince and Brangwyn were the same age – although the beautiful dwarf woman always displayed the sort of confidence and maturity that made her seem older than her peers – and Thorin could just about imagine the two of them together.  They would make a handsome couple and doubtless Brangwyn would smooth over the lad’s rough edges.  And, when the time came, he could see them making great rulers of Erebor.  In fact, he would feel more comfortable about leaving his kingdom to Dain’s son if he knew that Brangwyn were by his side.

 

But, now, the possibility of that happening had been considerably lessened.  Yesterday, Young Thorin had burst unasked into the room only to find his king lying naked on the bed and Thranduil, dressed only in his breeches, holding Brangwyn in what appeared to be a passionate embrace.  There was a perfectly logical explanation for this, if only the prince had been willing to listen.  Instead, he had flung out a few sentences of jealous abuse and had marched from the room.

 

Well, the one good thing was that the lad’s reaction seemed bound up in a certain amount of jealousy over Brangwyn.  He appeared drawn to the dwarf woman as she to him and, if it had been another woman in the room, then doubtless he would have shrugged and laughed at the embarrassing scene he had accidentally discovered.  Thorin needed to work on that attraction in order to make the prince see sense.

 

.o00o.

 

“Well,” said Thorin.  “Have you got over yourself yet?”

 

The lad looked up and gave him a sullen glare before returning to his food.

 

“That scenario yesterday was nothing like you imagined it to be,” the dwarf continued.  “Brangwyn is our friend: nothing more.”  The prince bit his lip as if he had decided that a dignified silence was the best way forward but, in the end, he couldn’t resist a retort.

 

“And, as I said some weeks ago: ‘the king’s friend’ is just another term for ‘the king’s whore’.  You denied it then and I was inclined to believe you – almost.  But, what I hadn’t imagined was that both you and your lover were making up a threesome with her.  You’re just disgusting.  Now, leave me and let me get on with my breakfast in peace.”

 

Thorin didn’t move.  “You misinterpreted the scene,” he said patiently.  “Legolas had just burst in upon us together; Thranduil jumped out of bed and began to get dressed in order to follow him; then Brangwyn came running in to see what all the fuss was about, found Thranduil in a state and was just giving him a hug when you threw open the door and misread what you saw.”

 

A momentary flash of guilt passed through Young Thorin as he remembered that he had provoked Legolas to check out what was going on between the two kings.  Legolas was aware that his father and Thorin were lovers but Dain’s son had suggested that they were involved in a threesome with Brangwyn.  This was a thought pulled out entirely from his own imagination and explained his shock and disgust when he had actually found the three of them together.  He could see the scene in his mind’s eye really vividly, even now: the tall, lithe figure of the elven king was clasping the beautiful Brangwyn to his impossibly smooth and hairless chest whilst Thorin sprawled naked on the bed, apparently approving the embrace.

 

And it was the sight of his naked, adopted father that had really churned up his emotions.  Thorin lay with his beautiful mane of black hair tumbling about a pair of great shoulders.  The muscles of his arms and chest flexed powerfully as he made to get up from the bed and his legs were thick and straight.  And what was worse, he was hung like……well, he didn’t know what.  But the princeling knew he could never compete with him.  Brangwyn had chosen and he was not surprised at her choice.  And a great wave of jealousy rolled through him.  He wanted to snatch Brangwyn out of Thranduil’s arms and he wanted, even more, to smash Thorin in the face.  She must love Thorin very much to consent to this disgusting three-way relationship and a fearsome anger poured through his heart as he thought of how his king was using her.

 

He had yelled incoherently at all of them and then he had run back to his room and locked himself in for the night.  He hadn’t slept and he had spent his time wondering what he would say once he came face to face with them again.

 

And now he was face to face with Thorin and he found that the spleen easily poured forth.  “Will you be teaching me this particular skill of kingship?” he asked politely.

 

“What skill?” said Thorin in a puzzled voice.

 

“The ability to lie,” the prince snarled.  “It must be so useful when you’re involved in a diplomatic mission.”  He pushed his plate of half-eaten food away from him.  “Your relationship with Thranduil is vile enough, but to drag Brangwyn into your sordid affair is beyond disgusting.  I have no words for it.”

 

You seem to be finding plenty at the moment, Thorin thought to himself.  But, then he tried again.  “I’ve just told you the truth,” he said.  “I have never had any sexual relationship with Brangwyn and Thranduil and I have loved each other – and only each other - for years.  You must believe me.”

 

“But you see,” said his heir, rising from his chair and glaring at him across the table, “I just don’t.  Now, get out of my rooms.  You are not welcome here.  I shall return to my real father in the Iron Hills tomorrow.  He will be equally disgusted when he hears of the decadence of this court.”

 

Thorin knew that he could do no more – at least for the moment.  And he returned to his apartments.

 

“No luck?” asked Brangwyn.

 

“No,” sighed Thorin.  “He refuses to accept the truth.  And you seem to be right.  The fact that he believes that you are involved has made him angry and jealous.  I don’t want to send you to him when he’s in such a foul mood but perhaps he is more likely to believe you.  And we’ve got to do something because he is threatening to go back to the Iron Hills.”

 

.o00o.

 

In Mirkwood, Thranduil was meeting with equal intransigence.  “I’ve never been so repulsed by anything in all my life,” spat Legolas.  “I knew you two were lovers, but until I was confronted with the truth of what that meant, it didn’t seem so bad.  But that….that was obscene!  And with a dwarf, too!  Our line is shamed by such a relationship.”

 

Thranduil, who thought his intimacy with Thorin was rather beautiful, turned in exasperation on his son.  “And when did you ever have a physical relationship with anyone, Legolas, to understand what is and what is not repulsive?  And when were you ever invited into our bedroom?  If you really must burst into someone’s private rooms, then expect to be shocked by what you see there!”

 

“I may not have been intimate with anyone yet,” returned the young prince, “but when I am, it won’t be with a member of the same sex and it certainly won’t be with a dwarf.  Every time I look at you, father, images of the two of you together flash into my mind and I feel quite sick.  Now, leave me and go back to Erebor.  I cannot bear to look upon your face!”

 

With a sigh of frustration, Thranduil retreated to his own apartments.  Would there ever be an understanding with his son?  And he wondered if Thorin were making any headway with his adopted heir back in Erebor.

 

.o00o.

Next chapter: Explanations. Thranduil perseveres with Legolas and Brangwyn tries talking with Young Thorin. But Durin's heir refuses to understand the situation or Brangwyn's relationship with the two kings and his jealousy leads him to behave in an unacceptable way. I hope to see you all next week.


	2. Explanations

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It is Brangwyn's turn to speak to the young heir of Durin. Meanwhile, back in Mirkwood, Thranduil makes a second attempt to speak to his own heir. Will they make any progress with them as the two continue to labour under misapprehensions?
> 
> Warning for this chapter: attempted non-con.

Chp II

 

Explanations

 

Brangwyn knocked smartly on Young Thorin’s door.  The prince opened it with a smirk on his face.  He had known that she would come after he had practically kicked out the king.  They were obviously concerned by his threat that he would return to The Iron Hills with tales of their debauched behaviour and were determined to do anything to keep him in Erebor and pacify him – no matter what lies they needed to tell.

 

He waved her into his rooms with an ironic bow.  “Ah,” he said, “the beauteous Brangwyn.  I’m looking forward to hearing your version of events.”

 

“There is only one version,” she said tartly, “and I’m sure that Thorin has already given it to you.”

 

He pulled out a chair for her and poured her a glass of wine.  Brangwyn felt uneasy at his manner but was determined that everything that needed to be said on the matter was said so that the prince would be in no doubt that he had misjudged what had apparently been going on in Thorin’s bedroom.

 

He had already downed a couple of glasses before her arrival and now he tossed back yet another.  The alcohol made him feel light-headed and reckless and he turned a superficially charming smile upon her.  By Mahal, she was lovely, he thought, and then he imagined her in the arms of both Thorin and Thranduil and his stomach turned.

 

“You know,” he said, twisting the stem of his goblet between his fingers, “when I look at you, so many questions cross my mind.”

 

The undercurrent in his voice was a warning to her but she decided that she would meet his insults head on.

 

“Ask away,” she said sweetly, “and I shall do my best to answer.”

 

“Well,” he mused in insolent tones, “after seeing Thorin naked on that bed with – how shall I put this? – all his generous assets on display, I find it really hard to believe that you turned down a chance of marrying him, thus forgoing the opportunity of enjoying said assets for a whole lifetime.  Why is that, I wonder?”

 

“Now, could it possibly be,” she answered calmly, “because yesterday was the first time that I had ever seen Thorin naked and so was totally unaware of what I might be missing?”

 

Her response and manner caught him slightly on the back foot but he quickly rallied.  “The first time?” he queried, an eyebrow raised in disbelief.  “Yet, rather than backing out of the room appalled when you found two naked men therein – or so the story goes – you dashed in and embraced one of them.  Very likely.”

 

Brangwyn let out a peal of laughter.  “Oh dear,” she giggled, “I would never have guessed.  You’re embarrassed by nakedness.  Well, I’m not.  I grew up with a father and a bunch of his neighbours who were all smiths and spent their days semi-naked in their forges.  I got used to being hugged against bare chests.  And did you and your friends never go skinny-dipping in the rivers and lakes when it was summer?”

 

No, he hadn’t, not with a severe and restrictive father like Dain, he hadn’t; but he wasn’t going to let Brangwyn know that.  She was already making him feel like an innocent fool.  And so he changed direction, trying to catch her out.

 

“Just another little question,” he sneered.  “I’ve always wondered how people manage a threesome.  Do you take them on one at a time or both together?  And perhaps you can tell me how you all fit into each other.”

 

“And how would I know the answer to that?” she asked.  “As a virgin who has never slept with one lover let alone two of them, I think you’re asking the wrong person.”

 

His heart lifted when he heard her say the word ‘virgin’ but he sternly warned himself that she must be lying.  He leaned towards her across the table and leered.  “I don’t believe you,” he hissed.

 

Brangwyn leaned forward too until her face was only inches from his own.  “And why don’t you believe me, I wonder?” she murmured.  “Does the thought of a threesome excite you so much that you would deny the truth?”

 

“The thought of a foursome excites me,” he retorted, “if you would be willing to let me join the party.  I’ve been asking Thorin to share you with me ever since I first met you.”

 

That startled her.  Thorin had never told her that and she went to move away.  But his hand shot out behind her head and he pulled her into a kiss.  “Of course,” he whispered against her lips, “I’d rather not share you at all.  What say you?”

 

Brangwyn knew she ought to push him firmly away but she hesitated for a moment.  He was a sad, lonely person, obviously deprived of affection at home, and she wanted to hug him.  She was very attracted to him physically and she also yearned to make him into the decent adult that she felt he was capable of becoming.  So, did she risk intimacy?  If she let him take her to his bed, it would at least prove she was a virgin and that she and Thorin were telling the truth.  Then, perhaps their relationship could develop from there.

 

It was a foolish idea and she was on the point of rejecting it but she had hesitated too long.  The prince interpreted her silence as a ‘yes’ and, with a triumphant laugh, he swept her up into his powerful arms and carried her to his bedroom.

 

Brangwyn, ever phlegmatic, was not easily frightened and she was not frightened now.  As he threw her down on his bed and tumbled on top of her, she grasped him firmly by his braids and said in a clear voice: “Listen, Thorin: I don’t want to do this.  Do you understand?”

 

That should have been enough but he was enjoying himself too much to register what she was saying: the soft invitation of her body beneath him, the silkiness of her skin as he pushed her skirt up her thighs, the plumpness of her breasts as he pressed his face between them meant that his desires were screaming for satisfaction and there he was, trembling on the edge of discovery, after wondering for years and years what intimacy was like.

 

And she was making it so easy for him.  Like most dwarven women, she wore no small clothes beneath her long skirts and her body lay open to his exploring hands.  She wasn’t struggling – surely that indicated something? – but she was talking again and her voice seemed to buzz irritatingly in his ear when he had such pressing matters to attend to.

 

“Stop it, Thorin!” she was saying in a firm, urgent voice.  “Stop it, right now.”  Brangwyn had decided not to struggle in case her movements aroused him even further but she could feel him trying to undo his belt and his breeches and she wasn’t quite sure what to do for the best.  Should she carry on talking?  Or should she attempt to throw him off?  Or should she calmly accept her fate?

 

The decision was taken out of her hands when she suddenly heard her king’s voice say in a deep growl over the prince’s shoulder: “I think you’ve gone far enough, lad.”  And the body that pressed so urgently against hers was suddenly yanked away.  

 

.o00o.

 

Back in Mirkwood, Thranduil was trying again.  He had gained access to Legolas’ chambers once more and they were arguing over what the prince had seen.

 

“When you are old enough to finally fall in love,” he was saying to his scowling son, “you will find that you have no control over who it is you fall for.  I first saw Thorin more than 60 years ago.  Like you, I despised dwarves and had no desire to be in Erebor, humiliating myself by paying respect to a very arrogant Thror.  But, the moment I saw him, the effect was immediate.  It was love at first sight – even though I failed to recognise it for what it was at first – and I have loved him deeply and passionately ever since.”

 

There was no response from Legolas and his father felt obliged to continue.  “When you fall in love, you will understand and you will regret that you have spoken so unkindly.”

 

Legolas turned away from him.  “It wasn’t just because I caught you doing – that,” he mumbled.  “It was because you just love him – too much.”  And his hands clenched at his sides.

 

Thranduil sighed.  “You are right,” he said quietly.  “I shall never apologise for loving Thorin but I apologise here and now and with all my heart for using you in my efforts to gain more time with him.  It was completely wrong.”

 

Still with his back to Thranduil, Legolas muttered: “When you told me that you wanted me to learn how to be a good king, I believed you.  And then you spent all that time with me.  I loved it and I thought that you were enjoying it too.  Then Young Thorin told me that it was just a ploy to hand over your duties so that you could spend more time in bed with that dwarf!”  He spun on his heel and faced his father angrily.  “And he was right, wasn’t he?  It wasn’t about me – it was all about you.”

 

“Yes,” admitted Thranduil honestly.  “Thorin is my obsession.  But we were wrong and we have vowed that we shall make it up to both of you.”

 

Legolas fidgeted on the spot for a moment and then, looking his father straight in the face, he asked: “And what about the threesome that is supposed to be going on between you two and Brangwyn?  That’s why I came rushing up to your rooms after Young Thorin told me about it.”

 

Thranduil blinked.  “There is no threesome,” he said.  And he looked so startled that Legolas believed him and began to wonder about the reason behind the dwarf prince’s revelation.

 

He gave a wry grin.  “Well, if he wanted to get me going, he certainly succeeded.”

 

“I think we both need to go back to Erebor,” said Thranduil.  “The five of us have much to discuss.”

 

.o00o.

 

 

**Third and last chapter: _Outcomes_.  The five of them gather together for a final showdown.  Will everything be resolved?  And will the two kings keep the promise they have made to show restraint and not to touch each other during the day but only when they are in bed at night?**


	3. Outcomes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Well, we've got to the last chapter of this particular story and I hope you enjoy it! Will we find a resolution and are promises made to be broken, LOL?

Chp III

 

Outcomes

 

The young prince of Erebor had been right on the cusp of finding out what sexual intimacy was all about when an unwelcome and familiar voice rang in his ear, a strong hand engaged with his collar and he was forcibly removed from Brangwyn’s pliant body.  Frustrated in his purpose, a blind rage swept through him and he came back fighting.

 

Thorin’s fist in his face immediately brought him to his senses.  “How many times do I have to do that, lad,” sighed his king, “before you acknowledge your bad behaviour?”

 

This time it was a bleeding nose and not a bleeding lip that he found himself nursing.  Then Brangwyn applied a sweetly scented handkerchief to his nostrils and tutted at the dwarven king.  “Well, I don’t think that was quite necessary, Thorin,” she complained.

 

“Oh, but I think it was,” replied the dwarven king.  “The punishment for rape – or even attempted rape – in Erebor is very severe.”

 

The young heir to the throne looked appalled and stuttered: “But you’ve got it wrong!  I wasn’t raping her nor did I have any intention of doing so!”

 

“And what is Brangwyn’s opinion of the matter?” asked Thorin, turning politely towards the dishevelled dwarf woman.

 

She paused for a moment but knew she couldn’t condemn him.  Finally, she said: “I’m not quite sure.  Things happened very quickly.”

 

The prince stood with his mouth open.  He wasn’t so sure of his intentions either. 

 

“Well, things _looked_ pretty bad to me when I entered the room,” said Thorin softly.  “But, I suppose it’s always difficult to fully grasp a situation if you only witness a fraction of what is going on.”  And he turned and stared at his heir.

 

The prince’s shoulders sagged.  “I understand the point you’re making,” he finally said.  “And I would like to apologise to you all for misjudging what was going on in your bedroom yesterday, Thorin, and for causing so much trouble.”  Then he turned to Brangwyn and continued: “And I would like especially to apologise to you, Brangwyn, for my unforgiveable behaviour a moment ago.  I just misread the signals which were apparently being sent out to me by a very beautiful woman whom I like and admire.”  And he bowed his head humbly to her.

 

Brangwyn coloured slightly, then patted his arm.  “That’s all right.  All is forgiven.”  Then she turned to Thorin and said sharply: “Did you hear me, Thorin?  I forgive him.  So, no further action is needed.”

 

And Thorin gave her a grin and said: “As you wish, my lady.”  But, then he turned to Young Thorin and added: “But, I’m not finished yet.”  And the prince’s hackles rose as if he expected another lecture after he had done his best to humble himself.  However, Thorin’s hand went to his shoulder and he added: “I think that Thranduil and I need to apologise too for the way that we have treated both you and Legolas.  I’m hoping that the two of them will soon appear and we can do our best to resolve any outstanding issues.”

 

.o00o.

 

The elven king and his son turned up a few hours later and everyone had the opportunity to apologise to everyone else.  By this time, each of them was vying nobly with each other to take the biggest share of the blame.

 

“It was all my fault,” claimed Young Thorin.  “I tried to stir things up by telling Legolas a bunch of lies.”

 

“And it was just as much my fault,” retorted Legolas, “for trying to provoke you because I was jealous of the power and riches of Erebor.”

 

“And,” said Thranduil, “if we two kings hadn’t been so selfish, none of this would have happened in the first place.”

 

“Or perhaps,” laughed Thorin, “we should stop blaming ourselves and blame Brangwyn for being so beautiful.  A good-looking woman always causes trouble.”  And Brangwyn blushed again.  How unlike her, thought Thorin.  But, he noticed that both Brangwyn and the prince of Erebor were casting sidelong glances at each other.  Good, he thought.  At least there’s some hope of a relationship developing there.

 

But Brangwyn, having been put to the blush, now reasserted herself.  “And you _are_ going to keep those promises, aren’t you?” she asked the two kings.

 

“What promises?” asked the princes with interest.

 

Thorin sighed.  “As our contribution towards peace and harmony, we have promised Brangwyn that we shall not touch or kiss or – umm – do anything else untoward when we are in each other’s company, but save all our affection for when we are in bed at night.”

 

“And I should think so too,” said the uptight Legolas.  “Your behaviour can sometimes be so embarrassing.” 

 

“And,” added Thranduil, “every week in three will be spent apart from each other and then we shall devote all our time to our heirs.”

 

Good intentions, thought Brangwyn, but I wonder how long they’ll be able to keep it up?

 

And then the three young people made a happy exit from Thorin’s apartments, chattering together and feeling content that so much had been resolved.

 

Thorin locked the door firmly behind them, then turned towards Thranduil with a seductive smile on his face.  But the elven king held up a warning hand.  “No, Thorin.  We’ve made a promise,” he said righteously.  “No touching until we’re in bed tonight.”

 

“Well,” said Thorin, backing Thranduil into a corner and pinning him against the wall, “you can be good if you wish and obey the rules.  But, I’m of a mind to break them.”  And he swiftly undid Thranduil’s shirt and planted numerous soft kisses on the silken skin of his chest whilst at the same time plunging a hand down his breeches.  Thranduil gasped but did his best not to respond, splaying out his hands against the wall behind him.

 

Thorin grinned against his lover’s throat.  “You’re just too good for this world,” he said, delicately stroking the elf’s arousal in the most tantalising way.

 

Thranduil succumbed very quickly.  “Do you think,” he asked in a strangled voice, “that our promise counts if they’re not around to see us?”

 

Thorin considered this for a moment whilst sucking and biting the elf lord’s ear.

 

“Probably not,” he finally assured him.

 

Then, with a gasp of relief, Thranduil thrust his hands down the back of Thorin’s breeches and squeezed the dwarf’s delightfully rounded buttocks.  “And,” Thorin continued, “it’s nearly dark and we could go to bed now, thus fulfilling our side of the bargain.”

 

“But, of course,” grunted Thranduil.  “I hadn’t thought of that.”  And he lifted Thorin high off the floor so that the dwarf could wrap his powerful thighs around the elf’s slender waist before he walked swiftly with him into the adjoining room.

 

“After all,” murmured Thorin as he was thrown none too gently down upon the feather mattress, “what are promises for, except to be broken?”

 

“That’s so true,” the elf king muttered, ripping off Thorin’s breeches and scrambling out of his own.  “I’m so glad that we can agree.”  And then he knelt across the dwarf’s hips and settled himself firmly down upon his erection with a long, long sigh.

 

“We’d better make it a quick one,” groaned Thorin, rhythmically moving his hips and grasping the elven king’s swollen member, “or we shall be late for dinner.”

 

“And then they’re bound to guess,” gasped Thranduil as his lover hit the spot.

 

“And we’ll never hear the end of it,” grunted Thorin, as waves of pleasure washed over him.

 

“Just shut up for a moment,” exclaimed the elf lord as ecstasy began to overtake him and he moved his hips even faster, “and let me come.”

 

The orgasm exploded through them and Thranduil collapsed into Thorin’s arms. 

 

“Don’t nod off,” warned Thorin sleepily.

 

“Just five minutes,” murmured Thranduil…………

 

Of course, they were late, but they managed to keep very straight faces when they apologised and said that the auditor from the Treasury had been consulting with them.  And, by Mahal, everyone believed them!  Because, after all, kings always keep their promises.

 

Don’t they?

 

.o00o.

 

 

**Next story: The Kings and the Contract. (Click on the 'Two Kings' tag in the box above or in the lines just below for all my stories, including this new one, which is now complete.)  In this, Dain comes to check out the way that Thorin is treating his son.  The lord of the Iron Hills is difficult and irascible, and we begin to see why Young Thorin is the way he is.  He disapproves of the relationship between the two kings and, with Thranduil obliged to return to Mirkwood, how will the pair survive without each other?  Hope to see you all next week.**


End file.
